


Irresponsible

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: This time, itwashis fault.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Irresponsible

The Doctor waited patiently inside the TARDIS. He had promised Martha to take her, Mickey and Captain Jack to an ice rink on Earth, after the mineral lakes of Kur-Ha had turned out to be filled with acid, which only froze every 45 years and during a full moon. 

Martha knocked on the door and the Doctor stepped out to find all three of his human friends bubble-wrapped in coats. 

“It’s only a few blocks away,” he rolled his eyes at them. 

“Speak for yourself alien bro, it’s also -10 Celcius,” Mickey pointed out. 

While the guys walked to the car, Martha walked over to the Doctor. 

“Do you need to _go_ before we leave?” she checked, kindly.

As it happened, he _did_ need the loo a little bit. But everyone else was ready, and the need didn’t seem that serious, so the Doctor decided to wait. 

“No, I’m good,” he lied. 

***

When the Doctor had made that decision, he assumed there wouldn’t be a traffic jam. He was mistaken. 

He rubbed his legs and squeezed them together, hoping the others wouldn’t notice. But Martha did. 

“You alright?” she asked. They’d only been stuck for 2 minutes, and he was already antsy. 

“Yeah, just fine. Freak traffic jam,” he noted, looking out the window. _He hoped they’d move soon.._

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the ice rink. 

The Doctor looked around for a sign pointing to the toilets. There were none close by. The Doctor didn’t want to tell Martha. He’d already said he was fine, very recently. No need appears that quickly. Fortunately, _Mickey_ spotted a gift shop. 

“A little shop. Brilliant,” he remarked, following Mickey. Martha frowned, suspicious. The Doctor seemed perfectly content ice skating with them on earth; now he was _stalling_?..

The reason the Doctor was so eager to join “Ricky” was that gift shops tended to be placed near the bathrooms of similar public venues like museums, etc. But again, no luck. 

“Why’d you come with me if I’m boring you?,” Mickey laughed, seeing the Doctor looking around aimlessly. 

“I just thought it’d be full of cute little penguins or something, not keychains,” he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, to hold on, _not_ to keep warm.

****

The Doctor got out on the ice, and skated happily along. The movement was a blessing. 

He began to hold himself through his pockets once again. To the others, he looked graceful, like skating on the ice was like walking. Which it wasn’t. It was _so much better_ . Suddenly a spasm from his bladder made the Doctor cross his legs. Only, he was wearing _skates_ . On _ice_. The Doctor slipped backwards and landed with a smack on the ice. He managed to keep his legs crossed at the shins. 

“Are you okay?” Martha asked instantly, helping him up. 

“Thanks to Gallifreyan bone strength, yeah,” he nodded, patting his sore hip. Martha noticed the Doctor was squeezing his thighs together again, but the Doctor skidded off before she could question it. 

It didn’t take long until the Doctor was skating with his thighs shut permanently. He was also skating more slowly. Now, Martha was certain. There was no way her Time Lord was _actually okay_.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” she prompted quietly, approaching the Doctor by the fence. 

“Nothing. What are you on about?” he feigned obliviousness, stretching himself to a more normal stance. 

“You’re much quieter than you were this morning. I know something’s bothering you,” Martha pointed out. 

“I’m fine,” the Doctor lied again. 

“That’s a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey wimey stuff,” Martha rolled her eyes. 

“Scale?” she commanded firmly. 

The Doctor blushed, knowing he was caught out. 

“6, maybe a 7,” he admitted, smiling apologetically. 

Martha stroked his back comfortingly, forgiving him. She put an arm around him, and guided him off the ice to a toilet inside a confusingly nondescript building. 

“Thanks,” the Doctor said quietly, sliding back on the ice. 

“No worries, Doctor. You go enjoy yourself properly now,” Martha encouraged. 

* * *

Martha stepped into the TARDIS to say goodbye, but instead of leaning on the door, she requested a small conversation. The Doctor sat down next to her, in front of the console. 

“I want to know what happened today. With you and your bladder,” she introduced.

The Doctor whimpered in resistance. 

“I’m not blaming you, don’t beat yourself up about it. It happens to us all. I just want to know why you hid it from me, why you didn’t go when I suggested it,” Martha requested. 

The Doctor sighed, then prepared to explain, once he saw her reassuring smile. 

“Alright. Firstly, I _lied_ , when I said I didn’t have to go before we left. I didn’t need the loo that bad, so I thought I could wait till the ice rink and find one really easily. Then, of course, we got stuck in traffic. I lied again, but only because Jack and Mickey were there to hear me,” the Doctor explained. 

Both took a deep breath, the Doctor as fuel to keep revealing things, and Martha in understanding. 

“When we got to the ice rink, I couldn’t ask you for help, ‘cause then you’d know I lied, and get annoyed with me. Or well, probably just a lecture, but I just wanted to have fun first. I went to the gift shop, since that’s the reason I like little shops..they have bathrooms close by..usually, that is. Bottom line: I was stupid,” the Doctor shrugged. 

“I’m not gonna be completely forgiving, and say you weren’t..that _was_ a bit stupid. Stupid decision nr 1: underestimating your bladder. You shouldn’t ever make your bladder wait, just because you _think_ it won’t be too long of a wait. You never know. Traffic jams happen. It’s better to waste a few minutes of time, _just in case_ , for the sake of 3 whole _days_ of comfort,” Martha reminded him. 

“Second stupid decision: lying to me. Not the first time, the second. I’m not that strict of a Doctor. If you told me before we got on the ice, I’d just have helped you find it. It wouldn’t have mattered that you told me something else in the car. Of course, you’re gonna lie in front of the guys. I know they’re not me. The whole reason we have the scale, is ‘cause you’re shy about it. I don’t expect you to forget it for one random afternoon. Being secretive about your needs, and forgetful about going before you leave is one thing; this, was simply irresponsible. It’s gonna bite you in your _black hole_ if you keep it up. Alright?” Martha stood up, looking at the Doctor kindly. 

The Doctor chuckled at her joke. “Alright,” he agreed. They hugged. 

“This is the sort of thing you need to think about, out there on your own,” she instructed, pointing a finger on his chest. 

“Yes, Doctor Jones,” the Doctor promised, saluting her. 

“Bye, Doctor _Smith,_ ” Martha bid the Doctor farewell. 

The Doctor ran back to the console and took off to other planets, times, and toilets. 

The End.


End file.
